Recruiting an assassin
by BQ o SK
Summary: This is how I believe Vados asked Hit to join the tournament of Universe 6 against Universe 7, the baseball game, and pretty much everything. Slight VadosxHit.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own DBS, it belongs to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation.**

 ** _Recruiting an assassin_**

Vados, Angel of universe 6 was looking for the last fighter for the tournament against universe seven, the four fighters she found were perfect for the occasion, now she only needed the last one, she could remember the only specification that Champa gave her.

 _"I want Hit, no matter what it takes or what he wants, do anything to have him in our team" Champa said "With him there is no way we can loose"._

With her staff she looked for the assassin throughout the entire universe until she found him in a rocky planet almost deserted, it was dark, about 4am more or less.

She teleported to that desert planet and all she could see were rocks and dust. Then there was that tall figure, dressed in purple and grey with his hands in his pockets and hunched posture walking by.

 _He's quite handsome_ , she thought.

"Excuse me" she said, he didn't seem to listen, he passed by calmly without caring about her presence "aren't you The legendary assassin, Hit?"

"I'm working right now" he said coldly _,_ he was looking for someone, no wait, he wasn't looking he was _hunting_ someone "If you have a work for me you better wait until I finish this one"

"The being you're looking for is hiding in that cave" one second she saw him in front of her and the other she could hear a scream coming from the place she told him.

Then she made her way to where the hitman was, she saw him exiting with a gold ring, that probably used to belong to the being.

"Now that you have ended your work may you listen to me?" She said calmly "It is… very important"

"Whom do I have to kill now?" he stopped without looking at her.

"No, no, it isn't that kind of work"

"Then is not my problem" he started to walk again.

"It is actually" she said "Have you ever heard about the God of Destruction Champa?" that made him stop on his tracks "I'm his assistant and he's organizing a tournament against universe seven and he needs a fighter"

"I'm no fighter" he said and continued to walk.

"Okay…" she muttered, he was hard "What do you want in exchange?" he stopped again "I can give you whatever you want, besides a mount of gold that is designated for the other fighters and you if you win"

"How manny fighters?"

"Besides you, other four in our team, and the other five from universe seven you have to fight" she had to think in a offer "How much time takes you to go to every mission? I can give you the vehicle of the god, is comfortable, big, fast and can take you to any part of the universe… oh wait, to any part of any universe"

He seemed to think about it for a minute before talk again.

"When and where do I have to be?"

"Six days from now, planet K2-L, I'll be there with Champa-sama and then we'll all go t…" before she could finish he was already gone. She smiled, closed her eyes and shook her head, she liked that guy.

 **In case you wonder, yes I like the idea of Hit and Vados together but I didn't want this to be a romantic fanfic, this was just something that came to my mind one day in class awhile ago so… here it is, it would have been done before but after rewatching that tournament I heard that Champa asked Vados especifically for Hit. Now that I think about it, maybe one day I'll write Vados asking Hit to join the baseball team (spoiler: he'll say no).**

 **So… it's been awhile since my last one-shot and I know I got a lot of projects in progress that haven't update in years (literally) but college is not as easy as I expected and I also took classes in summer (which, to be honest, helped me to improve in my studies, that's good, but it leaved me with almost no free time, that's bad).**

 **However, uh… this is my second fanfic in english (the first one is one of those unfinished projects), please forgive my grammar.**

 **Please leave a review if you feel like it, so I can improve.**

 **Goodbye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 ** _Recruiting an assassin_**

Vados already contacted most of the fighters from the tournament now, except for Frost, she only needed Hit.

She saw he was, strangely, in some sort of office, just standing in a corner with his arms crossed and eyes closed; at some point she thought he was waiting a client but she wasn't sure.

 _Well, if he's waiting and is with his eyes closed I don't think he'll listen to me if I just call him_ , she thought rolling her eyes with a smirk on her face, _I better go there and talk to him personally._

She teleported and she appeared sat on the big wood desk.

"Hello" she greeted, Hit only opened one eye and saw her a few seconds.

"I'm working" he closed his eye again.

"But… you're just standing there"

"I'm waiting my target"

"Oh" she let go her staff which stood still on the red carpet and she laid on the desk with her left hand holding her head. He opened his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he said looking her body, she was on her side so her dress fell off her body showing off her soft curves.

"Waiting with you, assassin Hit" she said with a smirk "is that a problem?"

"Hmp" he said closing his eyes again "I work alone"

In that second they heard the door being open. A short man (about 5'3" more or less) with a very expensive suit and gold chains entered with his group of body guards.

"What the… guards!" yelled the short man.

Before he could do anything else Hit had already stopped time except for him and the short man.

"You useless bastards! Don't just stay there!" said the man.

"My name is Hit" he said "and I've stopped time for just me and you"

"WHAT? HIT THE ASSASSIN? NO! Please, I'll give you and your girlfriend anything you want, but please don't kill me!" it was the last thing the man could say before Hit kill him and take one of his gold chains.

Time went back to normal and the guards started to shoot at nothing, Hit and Vados had already left the building.

They arrived in a place full of… statues, maybe? He threw the gold chain at one of them and put again his hand in his pocket.

"Was that man guilty of something?" she asked, he only shrugged "so, you just killed him without asking why"

He nodded "The less I know the better I can do my job"

"I see…" she said thoughtful "What if I ever need your services?"

"Put a hologram of the target inside a bag with my payment and your name next to this statue or ask me in person, however you want, I'll tell you when my work is done" he said "What do you need?" he asked now looking at her.

"You see, Champa will held a new competition against universe seven" she said "and we need another player"

"'Player'? Don't you mean 'fighter'?" he asked.

"Actually, this time we won't have a martial arts tournament but a baseball game"

"Base… ball?" that was the first time in all his years of life that he ever heard that word.

She showed him, with her staff, a few images of the game "This is baseball, a game where two teams…"

"No" he said.

"What?"

"I won't do that" he said "I rather die before humiliate myself that way"

"But, you have humiliated yourself before… when you decided to loose on purpose" she said "against Monaka… why did you do that?"

"I just didn't want to be one of Champa's pawns" he said closing his eyes.

"I got it but… why Monaka?" She asked "He was a wimp"

"Goku had already leave the battle" he said "however, I showed my point"

"I think you're somehow right" she said "anyway, are you sure you don't want to participate?"

"I won't loose job because of a whim" he opened his eyes looking forward "besides, you said it were teams and I work alone"

"Not even once?"

"Not even once, you can give me any money you want or Champa can come and kill me, but I won't do that"

"I understand" she said "very well, then, I'll go away, goodbye, assassin Hit" she said before go away.

Hit then looked at the spot where she was "See you later, miss Vados" he said before walking away.

 **Okay so, here it is! I didn't expected this to get any review, but well... you asked for it. Even though I expected this to be just an one-shot, you make me write a chapter two. I also wrote another chapter (just in case) of Vados hiring Hit to kill Goku.**

 **If you like it, have any critic, want a new chapter** **or anything, leave a review.**

 **Goodbye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I don't own Dragon Ball, dbz, dbgt nor dbs it all belongs to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation.**

 ** _Recruiting an assassin_**

"Do you want me to do what?" asked Vados to her brother.

"Yes, you see" said Whiss "Mister Goku really wants to fight with Hit properly and he knows that Hit is likely to not appear unless is under business"

"But Hit is an assassin, he won't just go an fight Goku like he did in the tournament, he'll do anything to kill him" she said "and what if Goku defending himself kills him?" Vados said worried.

"Since when do you care so much about a mortal, sister?" Whiss asked.

"Since when do you train mortals, brother?" she asked in return. They looked at each other for a few seconds. "Fine, I'll hire Hit, but if your mortal gets killed is not problem of universe 6"

"Thank you very much, sister!" He said "and to be honest I don't think anyone will die"

"As you say" she said "now go to your universe and wait until I take Hit there"

"Okay" he said almost leaving "oh, I almost forget, no one can know, not even Hit, so try to not tell your God, if it's possible to you"

"I don't think Hit will talk about this and Champa is taking a nap, he'll wake up by tomorrow at 3pm"

"Wonderful, I'll distract Bills, just in case" Whiss said "goodbye!"

"Goodbye" she said.

 _Okay, let's see what is he doing,_ she thought looking for him with her staff, _he's working, I better just leave a note and his payment where he told me to._

She transported to the statue and leaved the bag with his payment and a note with her name and the hologram with the image of Goku inside. She left knowing that Hit probably was still working.

After awhile Hit got to the statue and picked all the holograms and put them in his poked reading every note, only taking attention to the name of the recruiter and if the work had a limit date.

Suddenly he read a name that he never expected to see.

"You have to be surprised! Call me when you're ready." -Vados.

It started to rain and walked to meet his next victim. Then he would go back and check the target that Vados had left him.

After finishing his job he finally got to see who was his next target.

"And my next target is…" he said before seeing the hologram of Goku, Hit smiled. He started to walk under the rain until "I'm ready"

Vados smiled "hurry and take my shoulder, get to planet Earth of universe seven will take awhile"

Hit saw the lights pass around him, it made him remember when he went to the tournament against universe seven and he thought, if that time took them several minutes to arrive to a middle point between universe six and seven, then it would take them much more time to universe seven.

Hit was actually curious, he didn't expected that Vados would ever need his services, after all he knew, she was stronger than Champa and if she wanted anyone dead she could kill him or her by herself or even ask Champa to do it.

"I normally don't do this but" Hit started "why?"

She giggled "you'll know why, I promise, but not now"

"Alright, I guess" it was weird, normally he was the one in just speak the necessary.

After awhile she finally spoke again.

"So… do you want me to be around until you finish? Or do you want to call me when you're finish?" she asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"I have to take you back to universe six when you finish, I can't let you be around universe seven" she said.

"I'll call you" he said "I can't work with too many witnesses"

"Okay then" she said "how long have you been doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Being an assassin" she said "you're more than one thousand years old, you've been doing this most of your life and no one have ever been able to catch you"

He shrugged "that's why I work alone" he said.

"I don't think that working with someone would…"

"That's what they said before having given me away" he said.

"Oh… I didn't know" she turned her head and looked at him over her shoulder "they were fools"

"It doesn't matter, I took them down and no one remembers them now" he said "how long will take us to planet Earth?"

"Much more time I fear, planet Earth is almost in the north edge of universe 7" she said looking forward.

"In that case, tell me when we're there, miss Vados" he said.

"Fine" she simply said.

It was quiet, very quiet. Hit was with his eyes closed almost meditating, if it wasn't because he was touching Vados' shoulder she wouldn't believe he was there. She wanted to talk, after all it was nice to speak with someone who wouldn't tell her to shut up or anything, besides… she didn't have a problem speaking with Hit… like for real, there was no problem, it felt really nice for her.

"Assassin Hit" she started.

"Hmp?" his eyes were still closed.

"If I ask you to join our team for Zeno-sama's tournament, would you?" she asked.

"If it's a martial arts tournament, I will" he said "but if it's a baseball game or any ridiculousness like that I won't"

"I think it will be a martial arts tournament, there's no need to worry" she chuckled, he looked at her "I'll even ask if team work is absolutely necessary, if you want to, of course".

He saw her for a moment and closed his eyes again. She looked over her shoulder and saw Hit, with his eyes closed, behind her.

Some more moments passed and she spoke again.

"There's is no need to call me 'miss Vados' with only 'Vados' it's okay" she said.

Normally he wouldn't like someone who talked to him so often but there was something in her that didn't annoyed him, just like that.

"You don't need to call me 'assassin Hit' either" he replied.

"As you wish" she said. A few seconds after she talked again "we're already here"

They arrived without touching land. It was night.

"Here we are, planet Earth from universe seven" she said "do you want me to find Goku with you?"

"No, I will find him and when I'm ready I'll call you" he told her.

"I'll see you in a few moments" she said "good luck, Hit" she finally leaved.

"Thank you, Vados" he said looking at nowhere.

Vados had finally arrived to Champa's planet. Unfortunately, her God was wide awake in the kitchen.

"Champa-sama!" she said a little surprised "I thought you'd wake up by tomorrow"

"I thought that too but then I dreamed that I was eating, and then I was hungry and here I am" he said a little sleepy "by the way, where were you? I didn't see you around, I hope you aren't looking for my replacement"

"No, I wasn't, I assure you" she said.

"You haven't answer my question" he told her pointing at her with a bitten chicken leg.

"Fine" she sighed "I was taking Hit to planet Earth of universe seven"

Champa blinked a couple times.

"Why would you do that?" he asked "now that I think about it, aren't you spending too much time with him?"

"Hit is going to kill the saiyan Goku" she said.

"What?!"

"Are you upset?" she asked thinking the worst.

"Absolutely not! That's just perfect! If Hit kills Goku then we'll have a chance in Zeno-sama's tournament" Champa said "Vados you're brilliant!"

Before Vados realized it, Champa changed his pajama for his God outfit.

"Em, may I know what are you doing?"

"We're going to watch the battle of course! I want to see Hit crushing that saiyan!" he said enthusiastic.

"If you want to" she said.

After that, they went to planet Earth from universe seven.

 **Guess who uploaded this chapter from her physics class! Me! :D**

 **Seriously though, right now I'm way to bored, I mean my teacher is cool but... still D:**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, if you want a new chapter (that would be about Vados asking Hit to join the tournament of power) or you want me to stop let me know. Ummmm I don't know what else yo say...**

 **Goodbye!**

 **PS: There's a weirdo behind me smelling way too hard my perfume, he's getting close and is sniffing so hard! I need help :'o**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: I don't own Dragon ball, dragon ball z, dragon ball super or dragon ball gt!**

 _ **Recruiting an assassin**_

"I'm almost done" Hit said right before killing a man in an alley, it was midnight so no one could see them.

After Hit ended the man's life he turned around to see Vados standing there with her usual smile.

"It's been awhile, Hit" she said.

"Yes… some time…" he said "Do you need anything, Vados?"

"Things are… more serious than expected" she said thoughtful looking to her side.

"How so?"

They decided to teleport to another planet, it was about 6pm, the sun was setting. Vados explained Hit everything that had happened; Goku's idea, the actual intention of the Zeno-samas, the tournament in general, everything.

"So… if it wasn't because of Goku no one would have had a chance to survive" Hit said.

"Exactly! Everyone keep saying that it's Goku's fault but he actually gave a second chance…"

"To only _one_ universe" said Hit.

"Well… yes"

"Definitely, I don't understand that being, he saved millions of lives without knowing it" he said. After a few seconds he talked again "Of course I will participate, I have to"

"It's good to know you'll fight, Champa even asked if you were one of ten brothers" Vados said with a giggle.

"In fact, I used to be…" he said coldly. In that second Vados stopped her giggle.

"I'm sorry…" she said not knowing what to do.

"It's fine, it was a few centuries ago so it doesn't matter now" he said shrugging.

"If it serves as a consolation this is my favorite planet, not even Champa knows that exists, and… I don't know if I'll ever be able to see it again" she said looking the sunset. Hit only looked at her. Vados smiled "There's also one thing I need, I need you to recruit just one more fighter"

"Why don't you do it?" he asked "You recruited the first five fighters for the tournament against universe seven"

"Because I can't think in anyone else, I've got Magetta, Botamo and Cabba, and Champa and I already told him to recruit more saiyans but still… even Fuwa is looking for fighters, Frost is not answering my call" she sighed "we're desperate"

"Why? You said you, as an angel, would live even though the universe were erased" he saw how she didn't say anything, which was a weird thing of her "I…"

"Unlike some angels and despite my attitude, I do like my universe" she said with a blank glance, then she turned to him "I really do"

"Fine, I'll try to find anyone" he told her.

"Thank you" she said before showing a brief smile "remember, the tournament is in a few days from now" she almost walked away until… "I almost forget, touch this button when you are ready to go to Champa's planet, there we'll go together to the tournament; one for you and one to the person you find" she said handing him two small buttons (pretty much like the one that Zeno gave Goku).

"See you soon, Vados" Hit said.

She smiled.

"See you soon, Hit" she said before going away.

Now in Champa's planet

"Vados! Fuwa and I have found a fighter, his name is…" said Champa, who couldn't remember the fighters name "what was his name again?" he asked to Fuwa.

"Dr. Rota, sir" said Fuwa.

"That's right, Rota" Champ said "what about you? Any luck with Hit?"

"Yes, actually he's even going to ask someone to join"

"That's just perfect" Champa said "by the way, Vados, if you can call anyone through your staff, why do you need to talk to Hit personally? I mean, every time that you've need him you talk to him personally, unlike any other person"

For one second she didn't know what to say until "He's a tough guy who won't pay attention to me unless I talk to him personally, he's more than a thousand years old, remember he's a little old school"

"Well, umm, I guess you're right" Champa said.

The day of the tournament Hit had arrived to Champa's planet. He walked to a corner and landed on it with his arms crossed and eyes closed. He saw that Cabba and another two female saiyans had already arrived to the planet, they were talking to Champa, Vados and Fuwa about the potara earrings. He didn't wasted his time in greeting, but Cabba had decided to go and talk to him.

"Hello, Hit" said Cabba getting closer with the two saiyans.

"Cabba" 'greeted' Hit opening one eye.

"Wait, Hit?! Like in Hit the legendary assassin?! Never miss Hit?! That Hit?!" said the saiyan with longer hair.

"Caulifla, do you know about him?" Cabba asked.

"Of course I know him! He's a legend! No one have ever been capable to catch him" she answered with excitement, she turned to Cabba "I hope you don't give him away to the Sadala force" threaten her with a little ki ball in her had pointing at Cabba "Can I fight you sometime?" said looking at Hit again with sparks in her eyes.

He looked at her for a moment "You have to become stronger" he said closing his eye again.

"I will! And when we come back we'll fight!" said Caulifla. Hit, for a moment, saw the other saiyan standing behind Caulifla and when she noticed, scared, hid more behind her friend.

"Caulifla, you can't just tell people to fight you" said Cabba.

"What do you mean I can't?"

He saw the three saiyans leaving.

"What do you think? Do you have a chance?" asked Vados appearing next to him.

"Honestly, I don't know, I felt Cabba stronger, and the other two saiyans are very strong but…" he thought well, as if he was choosing his words "I can't tell if it's enough"

"I think the same" she said "I really hope you can do it, I mean…" he looked deeply at her, she took a deep breath "give your 100% in this fight, please"

"My job will be to bring Universe six to victory" he said, lilac eyes met a pair of red ones.

Vados smiled and closed her eyes "You're such a workaholic" she then opened them again rising a brow "is that your way to say 'I promise'?"

He smiled briefly "I've been working for a long time, is almost the only thing I do"

"I'll tell you something, if you win, I promise to train you like my brother Whiss trains the saiyans from his universe" she said "I'll try to make it fun"

"I don't love fighting as much as a saiyan" he said.

"No, but you enjoy it" she said "I know you were having fun in the tournament and when Goku hired you… besides you'll improve your skills" she shrugged.

He stood in silence with a smile before talk again "Fine, I think that's a win-win"

Before they realized the other fighters had arrived.

"I wish you the best of luck" said Vados looking at Hit before going to Champa's side. Hit let go a quick and small smile appear on his face, a smile that no one realized except…

"My, my… so are you two…?" Frost chuckled with one hand in his chin and a smug expression on his face "I see why 'you' wanted me so much to join" the next thing he felt was a strong hand choking him.

"I'll kill you during or after the tournament, so watch your mouth" he said letting him go, but keeping his glare at Frost. After Frost coughed a few times, he showed a calmed face but he was actually shaking in fear.

"Calm down… I don't know what are you talking about" Frost said shrugging calmly with his hands up in the air. Hit only stared at him with a dead look in the eye.

"Fighters, is time to come closer" called Vados. All of them walked close and she talked again "Great Priest, Universe six is gathered", they all were, in the blink of an eye, in the world of void.

 **Will universe six survive? Or will it be erased? Will Vados and/or Hit tell each other if they even feel something? Will anyone notice that they are close? Will my crush ever notice me? Why am I making this questions?**

 **There's only one thing for sure, I'm hungry right now.**

 **Btw, I wanted to make like a "scenes from next chapter" thing, buuuuuut then I wrote two more chapters between this one and the one that was supposed to be the last one.**

 **So... ummm... I don't know what else to say.**

 **Goodbye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: I don't own anything from the dragon ball franchise. Or the cover image that I found, credit to vadosu on instagram for it.**

 _ **Recruiting an assassin**_

The moment she saw him fly out of the stage, she knew everything was over.

"Universe six's Hit-san, has dropped out" Vados' father, Daishinkan, said.

Hit appeared on the bleachers with his head down, no one could believe he was there.

"H-hit!" Champa said surprised, Bermouth said something but Vados didn't bother to listen, then he took a deep breath and calmed himself before talking again "good job out there, Hit"

"The moment I couldn't end it in one hit, my loss was confirmed" Hit responded still looking at the ground.

"Your defeat won't be in vain" Champa said a little more cheerful "I'm pretty sure your work out there had an impact on Cabba and the others"

"Either way, Hit-san's dropping out is a painful loss" Vados said serious fearing the worst "universe six is in a bind"

She saw, very surprised, that Champa wasn't being rude to him or such. And of course she appreciated that.

Hit looked at her over his shoulder, the regret in his eyes was obvious. She smiled trying to say 'hey, it's okay', but he looked away. She sighed and decided to go and talk to him, she rose from her spot, walked and sat behind him, she leaned forward and talked... little did she know, Daishinkan was staring at her.

"Hey" she started.

"Hmm?"

"It's okay" she said "you gave your 100% as you said you would" she softened her glance "and we still got a chance, we've got one last..."

"Vados-san, would you please behave as the angel you are and be silent in your designed spot?" Daishinkan called her out loud.

Everyone saw her, some confused, others surprised and then there was Marcarita.

"Well, well, dear sister" she said "what can be so important that you need to speak to a mortal?, don't you realize that we are trying to..." Marcarita stopped when Vados glared at her so bad, while returning to her spot, that some people were scared as well.

Vados didn't like to feel like a brat, the last time his father ever scolded her was when she was like sixteen thousand years old, she was pretty young back then.

"I'm sorry, Daishinkan-sama" she said staring at the ground.

"Let's hope this won't happen again" he said looking briefly at Hit and then her.

Meanwhile with the universe six saiyans in the stage.

"Why is Vados acting like that?" asked Caulifla confused looking the scene.

"What do you mean?" asked Cabba.

"I don't know her but when we got the earrings she didn't look like a talkie person, specially to someone like… Hit" she responded making face of disgust mixed with fear in the end.

"I… I saw them talking before we came" said Kale "he was actually… smiling…"

Cabba and Caulifla gasped at the same time.

"So… maybe that's why Hit was being a leader" Cabba said "well, he of course wanted to save himself, but… it seems there was another reason that made him be more attached to life"

The tournament continued and Vados had never felt so worried about her universe. She felt the need to go next to Hit and stay there the time they had left which was the other half of the tournament, they had, in the best case, 24 minutes left together.

 **Cabba, Caulifla and Kale know! Muahahahahahaha**

 **Fun fact, I wrote this chapter and the next one in physics (yes, I get very distracted in physics), like in the same class at the same time, one chapter was written in the back of my physics notebook and the other in a notebook that I use for write/draw. Maybe that's why this and the next chapter are so short... meh, whatever. Another fun fact, I'm updating this right after my first physics test of the trimester, I think I did great.**

 **I know is not what I normaly do, I normaly try to do everything according to the anime without changing a thing and, as the summary said, only about Vados recruiting Hit, but I wanted to add two more chapters and some more reactions and... well, here it is. Anyway, this is a fanfic, I hope that that can make you not hate me and just maaaaaybe make you guys forgive me ^.^UUU**

 **Okay, when I saw Marcarita talking to Whiss and Vados in episode 122 I felt she was kind of... umm... okay I can't find a better word so I'll just say it, she was kind of bitchy, seriously. Talking about episode 122, that animation was ART I just loved it.**

 **Ummm another thing... I'm missing something... WAIT I remember! Next chapter will be short, will be about...** _*SPOILER*_ **Kefla's loss will be as short as this chapter (or maybe shorter) but still.**

 **By the way, I was thinkg about the last chapter... I don't know if write it in first person or leave it in third person, what do you guys think? Let me know!**

 **And one last thing, I know I usually update every 13 days but Valentine's day is soon and I also know this wasn't suppose to be a romantic fanfic (the things you guys make do), but if you are interested I'll update on february 14, just in case.**

 **If you want to say anything leave a review!**

 **Goodbye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: I don't own anything from the dragon ball franchise!**

 _ **Recruiting an assassin**_

That was it, without Hit, universe six was doomed. Kefla of course would be one of the strongest characters in the tournament, but Vados didn't know why but she honestly didn't have the feeling that Kefka could make it, she was a saiyan, a very strong one, and as a potara fusion, of course, she would be powerful, but could that be enough?

Then that moment came, when Goku's hair started to flow and his eyes became silver. Vados had seen Goku using his ultra instinct before and if he could have give Jiren (who she knew was stronger than Kefla) a good fight, the fusion was doomed.

Vados didn't want to accept it, she had hope, she hoped her universe, her home, could survive.

She couldn't go to Hit's side and talk to him because his father had already reproached her for that, she didn't know what to do. She saw him, he saw her and they didn't need to say anything else; they both knew that that was it for universe six.

Then that moment came, when Goku shouted and the Kame Hame Ha made Kefla fall of the arena.

"No…" Vados muttered holding her staff tightly.

"I'm sorry…" Champa said to her. She saw him. That was the first time in some years that she saw Champa act like that. Champa saw her, then saw Hit and then his glance was again in the arena. Did Champa know anything?

Of course, Champa again acted as energetic as always, to be honest that was one of the things that made her… not hate him? He always made her laugh (of him) and, who doesn't like to laugh? Somehow, that was one of the few things that made her not be as serious as most of her siblings, and she thanked that a lot.

She saw the saiyan girls in the bleachers, she wasn't mad at them because she knew it wasn't their fault but she still felt breathless like one part of her was gone, suddenly, as if there was an empty space in her chest, a _hole_.

"I'm sorry, miss Vados" apologized Kale taking Vados out of her thoughts. Kale had apologized to Fuwa and Champa, but she was apologizing to Vados for a different reason.

It had taken Vados by surprise, but of course, for most of the people it wasn't a secret what was happening between her and the assassin now.

"It's okay" she said softening her glance "you did your best" she tried to smile.

She saw Hit again deeply. He was also looking at her. They looked at each other as if it was the last time. Now she wasn't asking for some more minutes with him, now she was asking to get the chance to say goodbye. He thought the same, he wanted to say goodbye, not because he was getting soft, of course not, but because she was one of the few beings that made him feel more than an assassin again, and he was thanked for that. Now they only had to wait for the inevitable.

 **I told you this was going to be short, now we only have the next chapter left.**

 **I know is late! But hey I'm in Venezuela (yes, I'm Venezuelan) and here is still Valentine's Day!**

 **Btw, happy Valentine's Day! I hope you could spend the day with your beloved ones!**

 **I insist, tell me if you want the next (and last) chapter to be in third or first person, I have written both versions and well, I really want to know how you feel about it.**

 **Next chapter will be about the elimination of U6 (I almost cried at that moment), therefore the last chapter ;-;... for now because we don't know if it will be back.**

 **Scenes from the next chapter (this scenes aren't in chronological order but are in the chapter and some might be longer, I promise)**

"Oh, how can it be?" she started

"Go on with your life, now you'll be free" he said "and don't be worried about me, after all, I'm just a moral" he shrugged.

In the few seconds left she tried to look as happy as always

"I want…" 'you' "…nevermind"

"At least you'll live" he told her.

"I wish I could do that"

"Is that the only thing bothering you?" he asked "There is no other thing in your mind?


	7. Chapter 7 - Farrewell

**Disclamer: I don't own anything from the dragon ball franchise.**

 **Before starting I wanted to make clear something, I didn't know how to make a scene, one part of me wanted to keep it a little serious, but the other wanted to make it romantic and stuff, sooooo I just wrote both versions in this chapter, you'll choose which to read. Version one or version two, they take place at the same moment. Once the story is back to normal (that the moment of both scenes is over and the story continues in the next scene) it will say "End of both versions". That was it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _ **Recruiting an assassin**_

Vados could feel her heart braking in two.

Vados saw it, she saw how Gohan had taken down Saonel and Pirina. She knew what it meant, but for some reason she didn't want to accept it.

In the few seconds left she tried to look as happy as always, she immediately went to her closest brother's side, she looked carefree and playful…

"Oh, how can it be?" she started with her eyes closed and both hands covering her face with 'fake' sadness "all jokes and jabs aside, for this to be the real goodbye to Champa-sama" she pretended to snob.

"Hold it, what are you doing over there?!" he asked annoyed.

"Whops" she said stoping.

"Now the universes two and six will be erased" Daishinkan declared.

"But first, we want to see Universe two farewell" said one.

"We want to see it saying goodbye" said the other.

Daishinkan didn't hesitated, if the Zeno-samas wanted to see that universe say goodbye, then let it happen.

Internally, Vados thanked the Zeno-samas and Universe two so hard; they, without knowing, had granted her only wish.

After all the attention wasn't over her anymore but in Universe two, she saw down to her left, there was Hit with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and saw her, somehow he knew what she wanted to do, because time was paused for everyone except the two of them.

She made her way to him with her knees shaking in both sadness and nervousness.

"So… this is it…" she said without looking at him, staring at the ground.

"I guess it is" he said.

"Hit, I… how could it…" she sighed "please tell me this is not happening, please"

"I wish I could do that"

 **Version 1**

She kissed him on his lips rapidly, holding his face her finger tips, even he didn't have the chance to do any move… he didn't have the intention to do it either…

"I wish we could have more time" she said once she broke the kiss looking to the ground hugging herself.

"At least you'll live" he told her.

"Yes, but it wasn't enough time, with all of our years of life, I can't believe I didn't met you before" she said looking at him.

"Maybe the destiny wanted this, at least you'll take a good memory of what happened" he said wiping a tear that wanted to roll down her face with his thump "maybe this is what we needed, appreciate things more, after all we always lived everyday taking things for granted"

"But I don't want memories" she said with sorrow in her voice "I want…" ' _you_ ' that's what she thought and wanted to say, she wanted him, she wanted to see him every day and talk with him, hang out with him, sleep with him, maybe even be at his job with him, she wanted to be with him "never mind"

"Sadly, that's the way it is" he said. In all his years of life, he had never felt this; he didn't feel weakness like most people would have felt, he felt sadness, the one he hadn't felt in many many years, this was the first time, that he felt regret, if only he knew this was foing to happen.

 **Version 2**

"I'm sorry I didn't kept my promise, I shouldn't have fought Jiren" he muttered.

"It wasn't your fault, you saved Goku from him, and that wasn't bad" she said, she looked at him with a sad glance trying her best to smile "I won't be able to train you after this tournament like I promised… I think I broke a promise too" he didn't look serious, but he didn't look sad either he… he was trying to look calm but he couldn't hide that hint of sadness in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it" he said shrugging "you shouldn't be worried, after all, you're older than me, you should know what is to see people born, grow up and die"

"But… that's not… never mind" she paused for a minute before talking again "you worked so hard, you… you even worked in team, you always said you worked alone and then you were being a leader… and…" she stood silent "this is not fair" she whispered looking to her side.

He put his hands on her shoulders and made her look at him in the eye.

"Go on with your life, now you'll be free" he said "and don't be worried about me, after all, I'm just a moral" he shrugged.

 _You're not just a mortal, believe me,_ she thought, _at least, not to me._

 **End of both versions**

"I'll miss you, Hit" she said hugging him from his neck. Normally he wouldn't like anyone invading his personal space but he had never had any problem with her, ever since he met her.

He closed his eyes, he wanted to make sure he appreciated this moment.

"Go, I won't be able to keep time stopped anymore"

Time went back to normal, he was looking at the ground, he felt he was starting to be erased, he looked to his side and saw Vados.

"Farewell, assassin Hit" she said under her breath.

"Farewell, miss Vados" he responded.

He saw her bowing in respect…

 _'She looks so-'_

…and that was the last image Hit ever saw.

 **The end.**

 **Okay, so... yeah, this is the end, I mean, the Tournament of Power haven't finish so we won't know if the Universe six will be back or not. I think it will be back, after all it has a special appearence in the new ending (to be honest I loved it!, is one of my favorites).**

 **Fun fact, this is the first time I ever end a project and I feel proud of myself. I've got too many stories that I haven't finish! (F***ing DDA ¬.¬); the funniest part is that I started this as a one-shot, I never expected this to become a long story (I know this fic is not exactly long, but you get me) and then you guys come here and support me, support this, thank you!**

 **Another fun fact! Chapter 5 and 6? Those were the last chapters that I wrote, I even had this chapter written first, I was about to jump from chapter 4 to this one but... you kind of make me want to make this longer.**

 **It's kind of funny that this is the only HitxVados story in here (if someone else wants to write anything, I'd love to read it) and then I see some instagram accounts and like, everyone loves it. Now that I think about it, does this ship needs a name? I don't know. If I were you I'd keep reading till the end.**

 **Hmmmmmm... speaking of ships, I've seen on instagram another ship that I like that are Marcarita and Belmouth... I think I might write something about them... buuuuuut I'll make it (and keep it) as an one-shot because I don't know much about them.**

 **And I'm uploading this from my house because right now I'm really sick and couldn't go to college!**

 **I might put this story on wattpad as well (look for me as barbyrawr) but not now maybe later, I want to submit some other projects that aren't fanfics but I need the time.**

 **Okay seriously now, I don't know what else to write here, I want to make this long, like, when you're on a test or doing an essay and you just write a lot because, well, you know a sh*t or do know and want to prove it? Well yeaaaaaah, this is not the case, when I was in school (damn, I feel old right now) I use to do that but I'm not doing that right now, I'm only writing all of this to annoy, make time and see how many of you can make it until the end.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh! You still here? You're very smart. I think _someone_ have been watching Marvel movies, because I'm about to do something like that...**

After awhile Whiss realized that his sister didn't say a word since the elimination of her old universe. To be honest he didn't expect her to have such behavior, after all, unlike Whiss, she didn't showed to be so attached to her god or to any mortal…

Wait.

"Sister, is everything alright?, you haven't say a word and that's weird in you" he finally told her.

"Uh? I… um… after all this years I didn't expect it to end just like that, I mean those were a few millennia with Champa and it's just... strange" she said with a blank glance, emotionless.

"That's the only thing that is bothering you?" he asked "There is no other thing in your mind? A mortal, perhaps?"

…

"Well…" she said looking to her side, Whiss had a 'c'mon, try to lie to me' look in the eye, like he was trying to tease her "I wanted to have a disciple like you" she said looking forward, trying to avoid his glance.

"A disciple huh?" he said incredulous.

"… I believe that that won't happen, after all every living being of universe six is gone" she said sad and then she sighed "all of them…"

"Is a good thing that Vegeta promised Cabba that he'd bring them back with the super dragon balls" Whiss said shrugging, Vados furrowed her brows and did her best to not to smile "if you convince him to don't bring back only the saiyans but also Hit, he'll be welcome in our universe"

Vados face went from blue to a deep shade of red and turned to her brother "How…?"

"He was the only person that you said goodbye to" he said "besides he's the only person that I've seen you actually worried about" Vados looked away "and father called you out because you were talking to him, so… we can tell that many people realized something" then he smiled "don't worry, your secret is safe with me"

She sighed and then smiled "thank you, brother" all that Vados wanted now, was to see universe seven win the tournament and ask her wish.

 **Now this is the end, if you want to talk about this scene in the reviews, feel free to do it.**

 **Thank you guys for supporting since the beginning, this would have never be possible without your support. And remember, not everything is as bad as it seems; everything is better than expected and if you're waiting for a signal, this is the signal, go and do that thing.**

 **If universe six is brought back in the end of the tournament, I'll try to make a sequel or something.**

 **Farewell!**


End file.
